


У войны не женское лицо

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1990s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что Россия не в последнюю очередь – женщина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У войны не женское лицо

Название: У войны не женское лицо  
Автор: Maranta  
Пейринг: Америка/Россия, Франция/фем.Россия  
Категория: слэш, гет  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: dirty talk, frottage  
Саммари: все знают, что Россия не в последнюю очередь – женщина. 

Россия, оказывается, даже в постели шарфа не снимает. Америка десятилетия прождал, чтобы лично узнать, а убедившись, раздражен. Есть в этом что-то от странного извращения – когда между ласками любовник от тебя отвлекается, чтобы пальцами коснуться какой-то тряпки, ладонью, щекой погладиться. Это подарок Ивану от сестры, Альфред помнит – ну так что же, тот в постели с ним о семье думает?  
Да, у них с Россией вовсе не любовь, никогда не было, но все ж таки это очень личное, между ними же всегда искры летели. Альфред думал, стоит им с Брагинским добраться до постели, и это как катастрофа будет, как крушение поезда или лавина – что-то, после чего обычные люди просто не выживают. Думал, Россия будет руки ему выкручивать, впиваться укусами, чтобы побольнее, чтобы следы долго приходилось прятать, поднимая воротник – или шарфом заматываясь на его манер.  
Вышло совсем иначе – распуская свой Союз, Иван стал чудесно сговорчив и смирен, спрятал когти. Едва ли не сам предложил себя тогда еще, в Рейкъявике, на переговорах о разоружении.  
А оставшись один, впустил в дом безропотно, смотрел слепыми равнодушными глазами, как Альфред приценивается к мебели, подписал что дали. Альфред тогда сам на пробу поцеловал его, здесь же, над договорами, и Россия не сопротивлялся ни секунды. А когда опустился впервые на колени и губы разомкнул – господи, какие же – Альфред тогда за пару минут спустил, аж звездочки с флага под веками танцевали, до того остро. Сбывшаяся фантазия, ей-богу – Россия на коленях – лучше любой порнухи. Позже добрались и до постели, и Брагинский был все таким же податливо-безразличным, только когда Альфред стал на нем шарф разворачивать, как ленту на рождественском подарке, Иван будто очнулся. Поймал его руку, стиснул ощутимо, почти до боли, и коротко сказал: «Нет». Ну нет так нет, тоже все-таки фетиш, Америка и не возражал тогда, долго не возражал, пока не заметил, что шарфу как-то больше внимания уделяется, чем ему самому.  
И в общем-то, глупо было ожидать энтузиазма от России – если уж себя продаешь, откуда радости взяться, да еще при былой гордыне – но приплатить за это Альфред готов был, куда ведь интереснее, когда подмахивают. Россия согласился, долго не думая, он вообще на многое тогда соглашался, кроме каких-то мелочей нелепых. Вот вроде шарфа, с которым не только не расстается, но и трогать не разрешает, бережет так, как себя не бережет. А ведь жарко, наверное, да и к чему все время о семье думать?  
Может, Америка понял бы, если бы ему рассказали, что Россия никогда не был счастливее, чем в редкие тихие вечера, когда, вернувшись с обхода границ, устраивался подле сестренок, теплых и сонных, и было так спокойно, почти как в то стародавнее время, когда все они были внутри мамы, и никто еще не умер.  
Может, Альфред и понял бы, но вряд ли – потому что Артур не родной ему, а Мэтта он никогда не считал за брата.  
В некотором роде, у него не было никого ближе России – все эти годы, все эти взгляды через окошко амбразуры – но теперь и того нет. Россия больше не смотрит так на него, глаза его как у слепого.  
Этим вечером Альфред нервничает: он не уверен, что получит, что хочет, что есть что получить. Как в забегаловке с полупустым меню.  
\- Мне Франция рассказывал, ты умеешь… ну, бываешь, - Альфред поводит перед собой руками, в воздухе вычерчивает силуэт навроде песочных часов – в последний момент передумал на себе показать.  
\- Рассказывал, значит? – безразлично переспрашивает Брагинский, только глаза у него становятся внимательные, цепкие, как давно не бывало. Ему такому врать не стоит, но Альфред почти и не соврал. Ну как рассказывал, скорее сам с собой говорил, очень уж пьян был тогда Бонфуа – в какой-то свой юбилей. Все равно ему было с кем трепаться – хоть с официантом, хоть с фикусом. Америка его по делу, вообще-то, нашел, откуда ж знать было, что вместо дел придется битый час выслушивать цветистый бред Франции про «богиню Гипербореи»: про груди, подобные лунам, округлость плеч и мозолистые ладони воина, не девы – руки, ласковее которых нет.  
Альфред сперва решил, что это все какая-то занудная поэма – любят эти старикашки вспоминать допотопных своих графоманов – и спросил только, что такое Гиперборея.  
Франция, очнувшись от монолога, пояснил, что Гипербореи нет, на логичный вопрос: «А как тогда..?» пьяно хохотнул и ответил что-то в том роде, что Она-то, его дама, существует, но не всегда. И дальше последовал вовсе уж ностальгический бред, про конные прогулки, про то, как дивно шли к ее глазам пармские фиалки – Бонфуа сам прикалывал букетики к ее груди, – и про то, что после войны он видел ее только раз, ты понимаешь, что такое один раз, мальчишка?!  
Альфред собирался было уже втихую смыться, когда Франсис с детской обидой заявил, что все же Брагинский жадина, ни себе ни людям, ну как можно прятать такую красоту?! – и тут-то Америка передумал уходить, и не отставал от «винной морды», пока тот не разъяснил сколько-то понятно, что да, ты знаешь, мальчик мой, Россия не в последнюю очередь женщина. Послушай Пруссию, он тебе с удовольствием наболтает про дурную бабу с востока. А потом дай ему в морду, ни хрена он не понимает в женщинах, солдафон. И братец его тоже. Да ты небось и не увидишь ее никогда-никогда, так тебе и надо, сопляк.  
Спустя несколько минут пьяного злорадства Франция вырубился окончательно. Америка, постояв над бездыханным телом, почему-то оплатил счет, прежде чем уйти.  
И вот эти-то дурные, путаные слова засели у него в голове – где-то между военным бюджетом за вторую декаду и курсом акций «Уолмарт». Не то чтобы ему девочек не хватало – как-никак, целый спецотдел за его нуждами следит, заскучать не дадут; но должно что-то быть особенное в этом фокусе России, раз уж старый развратник Франция так соловьем разливался. Франция-то.  
Сейчас кажется – лучше бы смолчал.  
\- Рассказывал, значит? – повторяет Россия и медленным, вкрадчивым шагом приближается. Стягивает с шеи шарф, как гигантского вязаного удава. Не глядя, вешает на спинку кресла.  
\- Все рассказывал? Как я вошел в его столицу, и его люди стелились передо мной и моим хозяином? – Иван касается его груди раскрытой ладонью, и через ткань рубашки она прохладная. Легонько подталкивает назад, и Альфред пятится – от этой ладони и немигающих глаз, пока не натыкается на диван и не садится. Брагинский задумчиво ведет по его шее пальцем, продолжает:  
\- И потом, на Венском конгрессе, когда мы танцевали – о, как мы танцевали – и он вел женскую партию, и потом ушел со мной – со мной, не с ними, потому что я единственный не желал его разорвать и опозорить…  
Насмешливо поджав губы, Иван усаживается сверху, вжимая в кожаные диванные подушки, кладет руки Джонсу на плечи. Он пахнет снегом, он хоронит под собой – попробуй, вырвись. У Америки стоит отчаянно. Он скучал по этому, оказывается – по угрозе.  
\- И как в спальне я отодрал его, перегнув через ручку кресла – этого он тебе не рассказывал, нет? – Россия говорит негромко, касаясь губами уха, толчком прижимается ближе, и Америка сорвано стонет, скользя ладонями по его твердым как гранит бедрам.  
\- В парадной форме, расстегнув мундир. Он прогибался, как сучка под кобелем. Ему нравилась моя победа, пусть врет, сколько хочет.  
Отстранившись, Россия быстрым, змеиным броском лижет его в губы. Месит плечи, ерзая, устраиваясь удобнее. Когда он начинает раскачиваться – взад-вперед, как морской прилив, - Америка закусывает губу до крови. Бедра сводит судорогой от невозможности толкнуться навстречу, он горит, а Россия не торопится помочь, движется неумолимо.  
\- И потом, - говорит Брагинский тихо, как секрет, - потом, в постели я позволил себе быть мягким, потому что война закончилась и мы снова были друзьями. Я разрешила ему целовать мои бедра, уткнуться лицом в лоно, он поклонялся мне, как греки – своим каменным богиням, он был благодарен, что я позволила себя ублажать, - Брагинский, оскалившись, трется сильнее, и Америка всхлипывает, пытается поймать губами эту ухмылку, но Россия не закончил, Россия продолжает:  
\- И когда он заслужил, то прижался к моей груди, как младенец, он был меньше меня и слабее, и из милости получил то, что не смог бы взять силой. Он сосал мои груди, словно умирал от жажды, скользил членом по моим липким от соков бедрам, зная, что никогда не получит большего, потому что я добра, но я силен, и никто никогда не получит… - снежная тяжесть наваливается особенно сильно, и Америка кончает в штаны, сипло скуля, как от боли.  
Когда в голове проясняется, Россия стоит рядом с диваном, заматывая горло шарфом. С лицом спокойным до безмятежности, будто не нашептывал пять минут назад непристойностей, оседлав – будто он непорочен.  
\- Так покажешь? – хрипло спрашивает Америка, облизнув сухие губы.  
Россия с недоумением поднимает брови. Говорит внятно, как отсталому ребенку:  
\- Я на войне.  
\- Холодная война закончилась, - спорит Америка. Напоминает, вдруг он уже забыл:  
\- Я победил.  
Брагинский приглаживает волосы невозмутимо, берет с вешалки плащ и говорит с порога, прежде чем выйти:  
\- Милый мой, когда война закончится, ты заметишь.


End file.
